


I'd Like to Hear Some Funky Dixieland

by BatuuPrincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatuuPrincess/pseuds/BatuuPrincess
Summary: After some coaxing, Poe finally gets Rey onto the dance floor at Finn and Rose's wedding.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 21
Kudos: 70





	I'd Like to Hear Some Funky Dixieland

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the song Black Water by the Doobie Brothers yesterday and voila! Inspiration. This leans fairly heavily into the lyrics of the song, but it's short and it's sweet and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> [Inspired by this version I came across yesterday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZLY2ht9iBM)

Rey sat resting her feet on the fancy chair across from her. The heels were absolute murder on her feet, and she would never get used to the torture devices. Or forgive Rose for making her wear them in the first place.

But she couldn’t fault her friend, not with the ridiculous grin she’d been sporting since that morning when she became Mrs. Finn Calrissian.

Speaking of the newly minted Calrissians, Finn was currently spinning Rose around with the kind of abandon shown only by the insanely drunk or insanely happy. In his case, probably a little of both.

Oh to be that young again. Not that she was actually older than Finn or Rose, just that at two years down, her and Poe were officially an old married couple. They danced the entire night of their wedding, too, far too happy to sit for more than dinner. 

Speaking of her husband, Poe winked at her from where he danced with a maiden aunt roughly twice his age, the woman happily chatting his ear off now that she had a captive audience. And Poe being Poe nodded along attentively, turning his attention only long enough to share a smile with Rey over the woman’s head.

The song ended, segueing into the Electric Slide, and the aunt fanned herself as she thanked Poe, actually blushing at something he said to her. She swatted at him playfully before rejoining the rest of the family to do the line dance. 

As soon as she was gone Poe turned to Rey, trying to wave her onto the floor. Rey laughed. The thought of doing the Electric Slide right now was downright comical. She easily waved him off, Poe shrugging and joining in with the rest of the Calrissians and Ticos. 

She was being a party pooper but she had a valid excuse. Swollen feet. Murder heels.

And she couldn’t exactly complain about the view as she watched Poe shake and shimmy along with the Electric Slide, his hips and ass drawing stares from all over the dance floor. It looked like the cousins had adopted him, absorbing him into their group, making him one of them. At some point during the night, Poe had rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt, his forearms tan and glowing under dance floor lights. She could never resist a rolled sleeve.

As if sensing her interest, he sent her another smile from the dance floor, waving her on again but not surprised in the least when she declined. 

Rey found herself singing along and shimmying a little in her chair. The beat was infectious.

But slowly the song faded, the DJ moving into yet another classic. The opening strains played, an old Doobie Brothers song even Rey recognized.

Poe chose that moment to appear in front of her, pink cheeked and a little sweaty, his curls flopping across his forehead adorably. 

“May I have this dance,” he asked, grinning from ear to ear. 

Rey sighed. She hated disappointing him. “Poe, you know that’s not a good idea.”

But he appeared ready for her arguments. “It’s a slower song, we just have to sway.”

“I’ll look ridiculous.”

“Everyone looks ridiculous dancing, Sunshine. No exceptions.” He was wearing her down and he knew it. “Come on, the song says you gotta take a pretty mama by the hand. You can’t disobey the Doobies!”

“They’re just talking about a river.”

“It’s later in the song, trust me.”

Rey laughed, finally allowing Poe to haul her to her feet. “Fine, but when this goes south, remember who voiced her concerns.”

“Duly noted,” he said with the smirk of someone who just won.

It took Rey a couple of seconds to balance on her aching feet, kicking the shoes a little so she could try to get them back on. 

“Leave the shoes,” he said, tugging her hand. 

She let herself be led to the dance floor. “You really want me to be that cliche?”

“Barefoot and pregnant, all the way,” he said, placing one hand on her ridiculous satin swathed bump. And at eight and a half months, that bump practically qualified as a mountain. But she’d made it down the aisle and did not give birth during the vows, so Rey counted the whole day as a win. 

Poe’s eyes sparkled as he brought her as close as possible in her current state. “Come on, pretty mama, time to dance with this daddy all night long.”


End file.
